1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image generating system, and more particularly, the invention relates to a 3-dimensional depth image generating system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of technology and image capturing technology, many of the manufacturers have been focused on 3-dimensional image capturing technology, and schemed for various methods to operate electronic device by capturing the human movement through video recording devices. In which, by simulating human eyes using two different cameras to generate 3-dimensional depth image in connection, an electronic device may detect the variation within the depth image, as to determine what sort of operation the user would like to perform. The principle thereof is that when human eyes are watching the same object with miner angle differences, human eyes are actually watching at two images with miner differences, this is known as binocular disparity or retinal disparity. Human brain combines the two images with miner differences into a single image with layers and depth, which allows human brain to generate a stereoscopic 3-dimensional image.
However, when said two images in connection to the user are respectively captured by the said two cameras, it requires a completed analysis to the two images in order to generate a 3-dimensional depth image. In this case, the complexity of such analysis increases when the image size gets larger, thereby reducing the speed of the image processing.